Oola's Lab
Description Oola's Lab is a 3 level dungeon. The vast majority of foes there are golems. The Dungeon Boss is the level 29 TPS Regulator Golem, which is accompanied by two Flame Guardians. Once the TPS Regulator Golem is killed, an Oola's Chest will spawn. Quests *Little Workshop of Horrors - This quest is needed to spawn Xien who drops the key for the door at the end of level 1 Bestiary NPCs * 1 Beacon of Droknar *20 Vixx (Collector) Monsters *'Golems' ** 20 Golem (monster) (level 2) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Malfunctioning Golem (level 1-3) ** 20 Unstable Golem (level 1-3) *'Skelks' ** Skelk Corrupter (level 2) ** Skelk Rampager (level 2) ** Skelk Slasher (level 2) *'Insects' ** 20 Thorn Beetle (level 1-2) ** 20 Thorn Beetle Queen (level 1-2) ** 20 Ghosteater Beetle (level 1) *'Spiders' ** 20 Needling Lavastrider (level 1) *'Imps' ** Forge Imp (level 2) Bosses * 24 Xien (level 1) * 24 Malfunctioning Shield Golem (level 2) * 24 Malfunctioning Regulator Golem (level 2) * 24 Malfunctioning Enduring Golem (level 2) * 24 Flame Guardian (level 1 and 3) Boss-like foes * 29 TPS Regulator Golem (level 3) Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 *There is a Dwarven ghost which spawns close to the entrance. *There is a second Dwarven ghost next to the second Beacon of Droknar. Level 2 *There is a Dwarven ghost next to the second Beacon of Droknar. *West of the second Beacon of Droknar, through the open doors, is a hidden treasure. *There is a Dwarven Ghost next to the Area Map. *When you get to the third Beacon of Droknar, use Light of Deldrimor, there is a hidden treasure behind the Spider-like Golem. (Looks like a 5 star on your minimap, closest to the beacon, might have to run a bit closer before activating the skill or it won't show). *There is a secret switch right next to the unstable energy matrix which opens a passage behind the enduring Golem (boss with the dungeon key). This passage contains one spot which is a Dwarven ghost. *There is a hidden treasure to the left of the unstable energy matrix. *There is a hidden treasure just north of the stairs leading down to level 3. Level 3 *There is a secret switch behind the small lava pool directly in front of you as you enter the level. This opens a room at the extreme right of the entrance. This passage contains two hidden treasures and a Dwarven ghost. *There is another treasure on Level 3 which is close to the wall of the last room. *There is another treasure on Lever 3 which is in the black area near the stairs. Rewards *When opened, Oola's Chest will produce 1 drop per player (a green, gold or a gem). *Stone Rain Polymock Piece *Unique Items obtainable from Oola's Chest: ** Oola's Wand ** Oola's Focus ** Oola's Staff Notes *Builds that heavily rely on corpses (such as minion masters) are nearly useless in this dungeon, as most of the foes are golems, which don't leave exploitable corpses. *You gain 500 Asura reputation points when you kill the boss. *'Important:' If you're repeating the dungeon, do not talk to Blimm when in Magus Stones, just enter the portal. *The Thorn Beetles, Skelk, and Golems will fight each other if you let them. *In Level 1, if you are wondering if the dungeon key will drop at the location indicated in the map, you have to wander a bit until you encounter Xien who moves around in the dungeon level. He will appear at different points between the indicated dungeon key location and the dungeon lock location. *The TPS Regulator Golem can be stuck behind a fire dart trap on the last level, making for an easy kill with degeneration and ranged attacks. Trivia *This dungeon quest has many references to Office Space. See Little Workshop of Horrors for details. *When you drop the Flux to damage the TPS Golem, The damage done to it will always be 1337 (or "leet"). *There are four Iron Forgemen in the room with the dungeon lock on the second floor. This is probably where the Iron Forgeman from Sorrow's Furnace was created. Category:Dungeons (Eye of the North)